Total Drama Island My Way
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: What if instead of the original 22 campers 26 of my OCs auditioned and got accepted to compete for 100,000 dollars? What alliances will form? Who will fall in love? Who will be back stabbed? Who will win? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Island My Way! 23/26 contestants remaining.
1. Cast list and auditions

Hey and welcome to Total Drama My Way!

26 OCs compete for a hundred thousand dollars. But they're all my OCs... Sorry... but at least I can throw in some original challenges... Like a singing challenge... Yay...

Lets begin with audition tapes and cast reveal

-(Let the games begin!)-

GIRLS

1\. Ava Johnston (The Soccer Player)

2\. Roxy Kingston (The Smooth Talking Writer)

3\. Chelsea Hamilton (The Cheating Blonde)

4\. Julia Stone (The Hateful City Girl)

5\. Autumn Duncan (The Manipulative, Flexible Gymnast)

6\. Katy Ferguson (The Shy Strategist)

7\. Marcy-Suzanne Swanson (The Perfect Girl)

8\. Lily Preston (The Normal Girl)

9\. Elizabeth Campbell (The Noble)

10\. Kendall Smart (The Friendly Villain)

11\. Sammy Willis (The "Cool" Kid)

12\. Clair Micheals (The Religious Girl)

13\. Lucy Davis (The Only-Winning Chick)

BOYS

1\. Fionn Rodgers (The Lonely Model)

2\. Kyle Rodgers (The All Star Athlete)

3\. Nathan Rodgers (The Mastermind)

4\. Liam McArther (The Geeky Scientist)

5\. Colton Robinson (The Wild Child)

6\. Grayson Carter (The Artistic Filmer)

7\. Connor Peters (The "Hypnotic" Antihero)

8\. Jack Parker (The Flirty Guy)

9\. Daniel Foster (The Mysterious Hero)

10\. Randy Thomas (The Singer)

11\. Brent Dawson (The Quirky Inventor)

12\. Matthew Wood (The Cool Geek)

13\. Evan Wood (The Depressed Sibling)

Theres the cast! I already have the teams planned out: Gophers and Bass. I have four villains in this story but one of the villains won't make it past either the Big Sleep or Dodgebrawl. I haven't decided yet. I'm also trying to figure out the first boot. Wait I just did :O. After the first three I know who's going off in the elimination order. This story is full of character development, new couples, drama and more! (It is Total Drama Island)

-(Begin Auditions)-

(Audition tape- Julia)

"Are we on?" Julia asks. "You know it," the male behind the camera says. "Thank you James," Julia says as James, the Filmer chuckles. "Whenever you're ready," James states.

"Well, I'm Julia Stone. I know science, math and... I have the biggest collection of dogs you will ever see. That's why I'm most likely to lead my team to victory, since the teammates will most likely be super obedient," Julia smirks.

*Static, audition ends*

(Audition tape- Kyle)

"Hey peeps I'm Kyle," Kyle begins as he shoots a basket. "Score!" Kyle cheers. "Can you hurry the f*** up?" The male behind the camera asks. "Sorry Fionn!" Kyle exclaims. "Fionn's my older brother, alongside Nathan, my younger brother who is a total mastermind. So I'm pretty strategic. Pick me!" Kyle exclaims.

*Static- audition is over*

(Audition tape- Lily)

"Hey, I'm Lily. Unlike the other contestants, I think I'm going to be pretty normal. So you can pick me if you want a normal girl on a reality show..." Lily says. "This will be sent?" She realizes. "Give me the camera!" She exclaims.

*Static- Audition is over*

(Audition- Connor)

Connor is shown in his backyard, chilling as his younger brother Trey plays on the swing set. "Yo! I'm coming to you to film my audition tape live from my backyard!" Connor exclaims with a confident smirk. "Yeah, the ladies fall for me. I wouldn't blame em. I can be hypnotic," he continues, giving a flirty wink to a girl who blushes and giggles in response. "So, you want a hypnotic guy, go ahead. I'm not playing the good guy game. I'm playing the bad guy game," Connor finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Kendall)

"Hey TD, Kendall here and I'm going to say this now... I'm your future winner," Kendall smirks. "I'm not going to make friends, oh no... I'm going all the way to the end," she ends

*static*

(Audition- Colton)

The camera is blank for a few seconds until a boy runs on-camera, looking... Crazy. And happy.

"Oh! We're filming?" He asks as Hutson, his older brother sighs. "Oh! OK then! I'm Colton! I may not be the smartest OR strongest but I am the ultimate funniest contestant ever! Oh and did I forget to mention that I'm a huge Chris McLean fan? Can't ignore that!" Colton exclaims. "Pick me!" He finishes

With Chris and Chef...

"This teen is a fan of me... He is definitely coming onto our show!" Chris exclaims as Chef rolls his eyes.

"Welcome to the cast, Colton Robinson," Chef says.

*Static*

(Audition- Autumn)

Autumn is seen smirking. "Hey Total Drama, Autumn here, to make sure you experience drama. It will explode right in your face," Autumn smirks. "But I must warn you I have lawyers that sue people like crazy... And I know you don't want that to happen to you so pick me," she finishes.

With Chris and Chef...

"WE CANNOT BE SUED!" Chris exclaimed as he added Autumn's name to the cast list.

*Static*

(Audition- Fionn)

"Do I have to?" Fionn whines, as he was the next to audition. "Yes. Now audition," Nathan says from behind the camera. "Fine," Fionn rolls his eyes. "I'm Fionn, pronounced "Fin". And I'm a model but I'd rather be alone," Fionn continues. "A model who doesn't want to be a model is what you need for drama," he finishes smirking.

Meanwhile with Chris...

Chris seemed interested. Chef was doing something of his own so Chris smirked. "Welcome to the show Fionn Rodgers," Chris smirks.

*Static*

(Audition- Elizabeth)

A girl, who seemed rich was seen relaxing in a beach chair. "Elizabeth! We're on!" The voice behind the camera says as Elizabeth smiles. "Thanks Luke," Elizabeth says and Luke motions for her to continue. "Well, I'm Elizabeth, I'm rich... But I don't really care for the money. What about the others that don't have enough money? I want to add drama," Elizabeth says. "So pick me, because if you don't my parents will sue you like mad," she finishes. "Luke, please send this audition tape to Christopher McLean," Elizabeth says. "At once," Luke says.

*Static*

(Audition- Nathan)

"Alright Chris. I know right away you'll be hooked onto this audition," Nathan begins. "I'm the youngest brother to Kyle and Fionn Rodgers. Now no one knows me, but they will, as the winner of a hundred thousand dollars. You heard that fricken right: This season is Nathan Rodgers' season. No romances, just alliances. This game will be and must be played strategically," Nathan smirks. "So pick me," he finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Chelsea)

"Hey. I'm Chelsea. And you should know I'm a cheater," Chelsea says. "I'm also you're winner. Just send the private jet," Chelsea continues.

*Static*

(Audition- Evan)

Evan is seen smiling as his dog jumps on him. "We're on?" Evan asks. "Go Mac... We can play later," Evan orders his dog who obediently leaves. "So I'm Evan, and let's just say I've experienced things but this show is my test limit," Evan says. "So, yeah, that's about it, pick me!" He finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Sammy)

Sammy is sitting on her bed. "Hey Total Drama~" Sammy says in a flirtatious tone of voice. "You might want to consider me because I'm cool, I'm smart and... I'm flirty with the guys," she continues.

*static*

(Audition- Matthew)

"Alright, my turn to audition," Matthew mutters. "I'm Matthew, but people call me Matt. People think I'm a doormat. Well wait till they see this! Yeah! Matthew Wood is going all the way!" Matthew cheers.

*Static*

(Audition- Marcy-Suzanne)

"Are we on?" The girl asks. "Whenever you're ready," her brother Kolby says. "Already! I'm Marcy-Suzanne, but everyone calls me March. I'm smart and funny and I get along with everyone. Pick me," Marcy-Suzanne says.

*Static*

(Audition- Randy)

"Hello Total Drama Island! Randy Thomas here, knowing that you'll want a singer with your cast," Randy starts. "You might think I sound mean and cruel but I'm not. I'm pretty sweet, and my career does mean a lot, but the fame never got to my head," he continues. "So pick me: Randy Thomas, for Total Drama," Randy finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Roxy)

"Hey Total Drama, Roxy here. I can bring drama. You see I'm a smooth talker," Roxy grins. "So, a smooth talker is what you need for Drama," she finishes

*Static*

(Audition- Brent)

A male in a basement that looks like an inventing lab is shown. "Hey Total Drama, Brent Dawson here," Brent introduces himself. "An inventor is just what this show needs. I'm a bit "quirky" but we all have our quirks," he continues. "So pick me, and you won't regret it," Brent finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Clair)

A girl was sitting with her head bowed and eyes closed. "Hey, I'm praying right now!" Clair exclaims. "Fine, I'm Clair and my religion is important. Everyone's is. So pick me," she says. "Amen," she mutters.

*Static*

(Audition- Jack)

"Hey TD!" Jack exclaims. "I'm Jack, and I want to show that Stone family that I'm number 1! I'm the future winner! Yeah man! So, the others might just give up," he continues.

*Static*

(Audition- Lucy)

"I'm winning! I am and no one else is!" Lucy exclaims. "Oh, hey. I'm Lucy, and you might as well be told that I'm the winner. Everyone will be eliminated trying to beat me," Lucy smirks. "So pick me," she finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Daniel)

"Hey, I'm Daniel," Daniel, who seems super pale states. "You might think I'm a vampire, but I'm not. I'm actually really sweet," he continues. "So pick me," he finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Katy)

"H-H-Hey I'm Katy," Katy begins. "I've never been on tv before and it seems kinda interesting..." She continues. "Eep! I can't do this!" Katy exclaims and runs out of the room.

*Static*

(Audition- Liam)

"Hey Totally Dramatic Island. That's why I'm calling Total Drama Island," Liam starts. "I know I'm geeky. But I'm an expert scientist. Any mental challenges... And I'm golden," Liam continues. "So pick me," he finishes.

*Static*

(Audition- Ava)

"She shoots-" Ava begins. "She scores!" She finishes with a mini victory dance. "See that? That's talent. Pick me, Ava Johnston, for your show, and you won't regret it," ava says.

*Static*

(Audition- Grayson)

"And- action!" Grayson begins. "I'm Grayson, Grayson Carter. You might rember me filming some films and be able to see my artwork around," Grayson continues. "I'm one of the smartest and most dramatic people you'll ever meet," Grayson states. "So pick me!" He finishes.

*Static*

-(Auditions are over)-

"Static" meant the audition was over. Sorry to anyone who was confused.

Based on stereotypes and auditions who are you rooting for? Which do you hate most? Did you see a reference to a character you should never submit for SYOCs? If not, I might have to explain it (which I'd be happy to do). Who do you think is first boot (again based on stereotypes). Out of the four that seem most villainous (Nathan, Kendall, Chelsea, Autumn) which one do you think is the main antagonist? Who's your favorite based on auditions and stereotypes?

I have teams picked out, and it worked out because I have two villains per team. The teams might shock you as well as relationships, back stabs and alliances (well it is a different Total Drama Island)

So review, favorite, follow and let me know who you're rooting for!

#GirlPower54


	2. Not so Happy Campers Part 1

Not so Happy Campers Part 1!

The premiere has arrived... Welcome to Total Drama Island My Way!

26 OCs compete for a hundred thousand dollars. But they're all my OCs... Sorry... but at least I can throw in some original challenges... Like a singing challenge... Yay...

-(Let the games begin!)-

GIRLS

1\. Ava Johnston (The Soccer Player)

2\. Roxy Kingston (The Smooth Talking Writer)

3\. Chelsea Hamilton (The Cheating Blonde)

4\. Julia Stone (The Hateful City Girl)

5\. Autumn Duncan (The Manipulative, Flexible Gymnast)

6\. Katy Ferguson (The Shy Strategist)

7\. Marcy-Suzanne Swanson (The Perfect Girl)

8\. Lily Preston (The Normal Girl)

9\. Elizabeth Campbell (The Noble)

10\. Kendall Smart (The Friendly Villain)

11\. Sammy Willis (The "Cool" Kid)

12\. Clair Micheals (The Religious Girl)

13\. Lucy Davis (The Only-Winning Chick)

BOYS

1\. Fionn Rodgers (The Lonely Model)

2\. Kyle Rodgers (The All Star Athlete)

3\. Nathan Rodgers (The Mastermind)

4\. Liam McArther (The Geeky Scientist)

5\. Colton Robinson (The Wild Child)

6\. Grayson Carter (The Artistic Filmer)

7\. Connor Peters (The "Hypnotic" Antihero)

8\. Jack Parker (The Flirty Guy)

9\. Daniel Foster (The Mysterious Hero)

10\. Randy Thomas (The Singer)

11\. Brent Dawson (The Quirky Inventor)

12\. Matthew Wood (The Cool Geek)

13\. Evan Wood (The Depressed Sibling)

Theres the cast! Teams will be revealed as well as the campers appearance, and trust me, you're gonna want to read it. This story is full of character development, new couples, drama and more! (It is Total Drama Island)

-(Begin Rolling the first Episode)-

The scene faded into a lovely day on a picturesque body of water, in the background were rolling, pine covered hills and scattered puffy white clouds. There were cliffs on the shore of several hills, serving as evidence of the action of wind, wave and ice for the past several thousand years. In the foreground was a wooden dock, worn with use and hints at habitation.

A man popped onto the camera from below. He was a dashing man, in his late twenties to early thirties. He had well styled black hair with just the right amount of five o'clock stubble and black eyes. He dressed in a casual style, that was suitable for the outdoors, but it was obvious that his clothes were the finest quality. "Yo!" The man greeted. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" He spoke with great enthusiasm and an appropriate level of gesticulation, and for a good reason. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show right now!"

The camera switched over to a shot of Chris walking down the dock, continuing his explanation of the show. "Here's the deal: Twenty-Six teens have signed up to spend the summer right here, at this crusty old summer camp." He reached the end of the dock, stopping next to a sign with the camps name on if, which read Camp Wawanakwa, and he was quite happy with the low quality of the camp. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then they will have to face the judgement of their fellow campers at the dreaded campfire ceremony."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch as one of their teammates walk down the 'Dock of Shame', take a ride on the 'Loser Boat'," Chris chuckled for a second as a picture of the boat drops down on ropes. "And leave 'Total Drama Island' for food," he continued, miming a golf swing as the camera switched to a different part of camp.

The new scene was of a clearing surrounded by large rocks. In the center was a fire pit, with a group of thirteen stumps to serve as seating located towards the rocks. To the right of the entrance was a clearing, a staircase carved of stone in the foreground. "Their fate will be decided here," Chris said, popping back into view, pointing behind him with his thumb. "At the Dramatic Campfire Ceremony, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." The shot changed to a close up of untoasted marshmallows on sticks, lying on top of the medal drum-turned podium. Chris picked one up and ate it. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded," Chris then showed a bunch of magazines. "Cheesy tabloid fame, and!" Chris then held up a treasure chest filled with money and other variables. "A small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies," the shot switched to a swarm of insects being swiped at by a bear, "Grizzly bears," the same bear roaring menacingly at the cameraman, "Disgusting Camp Food," a bowl of what appeared to be some sort of larvae, "And each other," one of the cabins is shown and the silhouettes of two people are shown fighting with each other.

The camera faded to more shots of the camp, beginning with a picture of a bird feeding it's young hatchlings, in find best was another camera pointed at the birds. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras," an out of place totem pole with a camera haphazardly tapes on the top, "Situated all over camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaimed as he stood on the dock.

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back to 'Total Drama Island'," Chris said as the camera faded back to him standing on the dock. "Alright! It's time to meet our twenty six campers." The shot changed to a closer view of Chris. "We told find they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little pissed off, that's probably why."

The first contestant to arrive is a girl. She has waist length dirty blonde hair in a braid draped over her left shoulder. She has a peachy skin tone and bright emerald green eyes. She is wearing black jean shorts with knee length white socks, a green crop top and black sneakers with a blue trim. She had on a necklace on as a good luck charm.

"Lily!" Chris greets, as Lily walks down the dock towards Chris. "Hey, is this where we're staying?" Lily asks. "It's where you're staying. I'm stating in my crib, complete with A/C," Chris said. "Jerk," Lily muttered as another boat pulled up.

This boat contained a super pale boy, with spiky brown hair, and dashing brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie, blue jeans and black/blue sneakers. He is also wearing blue fingerless gloves. He seems to be bored out of his mind.

"Well if it isn't our mysterious teen Daniel! Don't worry about being a vampire bro, you'll see some sun protection nearby," Chris tells the boy, who is revealed to be Daniel. Daniel sighs.

"You must be another contestant! I'm Lily!" Lily introduces herself, hoping for a response from the teen.

Daniel shrugs. "Whatever," Daniel says, as the third contestant arrives.

She had brown hair and eyes with pale skin. She wore a pink button-up sweater over a purple blouse, a pink skirt with a black poodle on it, black leggings, white stockings and black Mary-Janes.

"Our noble Elizabeth has arrived!" Chris exclaims, as Elizabeth grins. "Hey guys. You two must be the other contestants," Elizabeth says, Lily nods while Daniel has a stern look on his face.

The next contestant is a boy. He had blue eyes and brown hair, with pale skin. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt with an orange fox on it and black sneakers of the finest quality. "Fionn Rodgers, oldest of three triplets!" Chris exclaims excitedly as Fionn flips the bird to Chris. "That's very rude!" Chris exclaims as Fionn smirks. "Like I care," Fionn smirks, making Daniel smirk but no one knew it, Daniel was actually smiling.

The next contestant was also a boy. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue shorts, a black shirt with a blue 01 on the front and red/black/blue sneakers.

"Kyle Rodgers!" Chris announces as Fionn and Kyle share a brotherly handshake. "Is Nathan accepted? I'm sure he'll die on his own," Kyle comments.

Sure enough his question was answered when a male with brown hair and Blueish green eyes appeared. He wore a red shirt with a blue 01 on it, black shorts, unzipped blue hoodie, a gray waterproof digital watch on his left wrist, orange fingerless gloves with a green lightning bolt on each, a multicolored bracelet on his right wrist, red/blue/black sneakers, and a gray and red striped scarf around his neck.

"Nathan Rodgers!" Chris says as Nathan groans as he walks towards the end of the dock. "Do I have to do this?" Nathan asks as Chris nods. "Perfect. Stuck on an island with my two idiotic older brothers," Nathan mumbles to himself.

"Katy Ferguson!" Chris announces the next contestant as she arrives. She has the body of a model, blue eyes and blonde hair,in a ponytail with fair skin. She wore red laced fingerless gloves, blue jeans, flats and a green crop top. She seemed very timid.

"H-H-H-Hey g-guys," Katy greets, as she gives a small smile, which Kyle, Elizabeth and Lily eagerly return, Fionn gives a little wave and then a two-figured salute, Nathan wasn't paying attention to her and Daniel had his eyes wide and mouth wide opened. "I... Uhh... You're really pretty," Daniel blurts out.

"So I've heard," Katy grins at the pale boy, who seems love struck. The next camper to arrive is also a girl. She has fair skin, blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white shirt with a blue Celtic Cross on it, a Celtic Cross necklace, blue jeans and gray shoes.

"Clair!" Chris grins, as Clair smiles at the current contestants, to which Fionn goes over to help her with her bags.

The next contestant was African-Canadian, with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a blue shirt, jeans and gray shoes.

"Julia!" Chris exclaims as Julia flips the bird without speaking. "That's very rude," Chris mutters to himself as the next camper arrived.

It was an Asian female, with raven black hair, glowering green eyes and super pale skin. She wore flats, a red crop top and black leggings. "Kendall, nice. Glad you could make it," Chris smiles.

"Get bent you losers, I'm here to win," Kendall clarifies, to which Nathan scoffs. "In your dreams," Nathan remarks. No one noticed it but a very very very very very very very very very VERY light shade of blush was across his cheeks.

"Connor!" Chris exclaims as a tanned boy with dark brown hair, silver eyes appears. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a plain black shirt, a red unzipped jacket, white socks and black shoes.

A female contestant with brown hair and blue eyes appeared next. She wore a pair of dark blue glasses. She wore an unzipped gray sweat jacket, a pink shirt with a raccoon on it, leggings and gray sneakers was next. "Sammy!" Chris grins, as Sammy looks at the contestants. "This looks nothing like a five-star resort, you better fess up McLean," Sammy demands. "You signed a contract to stay here," Chris defends.

"Hey Chris! What's happening?!" The next contestant asks. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore an unzipped blue hoodie revealing a red shirt, black jeans and black/green sneakers. "Colton! Welcome!" Chris exclaims excitedly, as Colton runs over to the contestants.

The next contestant was DEFINITELY Latin. She had tan skin, a models body, blue eyes and black hair. She wore a pink shirt, jeans and flats. "Autumn, nice, you're here," Chris smiles.

The next contestant, a male, got several cheers from the contestants. He was muscular and had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue and red striped dress shirt, black dress pants, white socks and brown shoes. "Randy Thomas! Just so you know, we picked you entirely based on your talent," Chris tells the singer as Randy chuckles. "Alrighty then," Randy says as he waits for the next contestant.

On the next boat there were... Two contestants? One had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin while wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "Matthew, who's the other one?" Chris asks Matthew.

The other one had shaggy unkept light brown hair covered by a blue and red striped beanie (but you could still see the hair), and gray eyes. He wore a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black gloves and white socks. He also has fair skin. "I'm Evan," the boy mutters.

"Evan, dude. Nice to meet you, but I think you're a vampire," Chris says as Evan sighs sadly, as he walks over to the other contestants. Surprisingly, Daniel feels sympathy and puts his hand comfortingly on Evan's shoulder. Matthew joins them, standing next to Sammy, who blushes at Matthew's presence.

The female contestant that arrived next had normal white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink button up sweater over a green... Bra(?) and had a flashy blue skirt, and cowboy boots. "CHELSEA!" Chris announces.

Next up was a male with pale porcelain skin, chocolate brown hair and teal eyes. He looked like something out of an anime, because his outfit consisted of a black long sleeve hoodie under a red and blue striped short sleeved shirt with a fleece collar, orange fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, white socks, a gray scarf around his neck, a black digital watch on his left wrist, a bandage wrap with a blood stain on his right wrist, and red and blue converse sneakers.

"Jack! Dude welcome!" Chris exclaims as Jack smiles. "Thanks man," Jack replies before he notices Julia and the two begin to have a glare-down.

The next male contestant looked like an inventor. He had a semi-muscular body, and has green eyes and charcoal black hair that is visible even though it is covered by a red baseball coach. Alongside his cap, a pair of inventors goggles rest on the hat, just waiting to be put over his eyes. He also wears a shirt that says INVENT on it in black, black gloves, navy blue shorts, an unzipped hoodie which is red with oil stains on it alongside a fleece collar and the number 06 on the back,white socks, and blue sneakers that have green shoelaces. around his neck is what looks like a shark tooth necklace but if you touched a mini invisible button it would turn into an inventing mask.

"Brent welcome to the show!" Chris exclaims. "Thanks man, psyched to be here!" Brent responds eagerly. In his bags are a bunch of inventing supplies, that range from pipes, to wood, to hammers and so forth.

Next up was Lucy who had brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. she wore a black shirt, black jeans with chains on them, red sneakers and a pink unzipped leather jacket.

Next up was a girl. She has middle-back length blonde hair in a ponytail. She has a green left eye and a blue right eye, with fairish pale skin. She wears a blue soccer jersey with the number 05 on the front, and an unzipped black hoodie that if zipped up you could see a purple paw print on it, with a fleece collar and the number 01 on the front. She has blue soccer shorts with a white trim, white socks, knee guards (because she plays soccer) and black shoes. "Ava! Welcome!" Chris grins.

"Thanks Chris... Excited to be here," Ava says as the next boat pulls up.

The male has tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white lab coat, glasses, a black shirt that says "SCIENCE IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING" on it in red, blue jeans and black shoes. "Liam! Dude, welcome!" Chris says.

"Thanks man," Liam says as he walks over, making it 23 campers so far: 12 males and 11 females.

The third last camper was a girl. She had waist length brown hair in pigtails, with many colorful, rainbow stripes through her hair. She had blue eyes and porcelain skin. She wears blue jeans, a belt, an orange shirt with the Hogwarts logo on it, white/green sneakers with a blue trim and red shoelaces, red laced fingerless gloves, and red socks. "Roxy! Girl, whatcha got in there?" Chris asks, pointing to her bag.

"My writing supplies, so I can write about the people I meet," Roxy replies, standing next to Brent. "You like to make things?" Brent asks. "Well, it isn't my thing, but I'd be willing to learn," Roxy replies, a light shade of blush on her cheeks.

"Meet Grayson!" Chris says. Grayson has a light tan, brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing an unzipped blue hoodie, a black FNAF shirt, gray biker shorts, red fingerless gloves, a red scarf around his neck, black shoes with a blue trim, and white socks. "Dude, nice to meet you, and these guys too... But I've only met 24 as of now... Where's the 26th?" Grayson ask.

The last boat arrives, carrying a girl with a smile on her face. She has tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. She wears a simple red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Hey everyone! I'm Marcy-Suzanne, and I think we're all going to get along just great!" Marcy-Suzanne says.

"No thank you, you Mary Sue," Daniel retorts, rolling his eyes. "I am not a Mary-Sue!" Marcy defends.

"Damn she's so perfect," Evan says. "I know, tell me about that bitch," Matthew replies. She's not even a botch. She's a snobby asshole," Sammy remarks as Daniel continues to roast Marcy-Suzanne.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Chris waved the twenty six teens to the end of the dock.

For the picture, Daniel is seen crossing his arms and smirking, Matthew and Evan are kneeling in front, Sammy is shown sitting next to Matthew and smiling, Marcy-Suzanne is smiling and has her arms around Liam and Lucy, Elizabeth was smiling and winking at the camera, Kendall was frowning, Brent and Roxy were linking arms, Randy was holding his microphone, Katy was smiling timidly, Ava held her soccer ball, Julia put her hand in the air, Jack pumped a fist in the air, Chelsea had her hands together, Clair was sitting as she had her head bowed and eyes closed and hands together, Grayson had his arms around Fionn and Kyle, Colton had lifted Nathan onto his shoulder, and Lily was next to Connor. Autumn simply smiled.

"Okay!" Chris calls out. "One, two, and three" he pauses for a moment. "Oops, forgot the lens cap." The contestant begin to lose their smile, except Marcy-Suzanne. He presses the button to remove the cap. "Okay, hold that pose! One-" the contestants found it hard to keep smiling. "Oh wait- the card's full! Hang on."

"Hurry the hell up! I'm beginning to think my face will freeze," Daniel remarks impatiently.

"Got it!" Chris says at last. "Everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" The contestants yell in unison, but due to the weight of the campers altogether the dock snaps.

"Okay guys, dry off and meet me by the bonfire pit in ten," Chris orders, perfectly dry on the boat.

...

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for this summer!" Chris began. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig... The camper who manages to stay on 'Total Drama Island' the longest, without getting voted off, will win ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Excuse me, but what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Nathan asks. "Because I would like to request a bed under her," he continues, pointing to Kendall.

"They're not co-ed right?" Kendall asks, clearly not interested in having Nathan sleep under her bunk.

"Nope," Chris replied. "Girls get one side of the cabin, boys get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle, can I get the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Chelsea asks.

"Why the hell would you ask me? I don't know you dumbass!" Kyle replies.

"Okay Chelsea that's not how it works here, and my name is Christ," Chris starts annoyed. "Okay now here's the deal: we're going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there," he pointed to his left. "Randy, Lily, Matthew, Sammy, Ava,Evan, Marcy-Suzanne, Grayson, Nathan, Kendall, Julia, Jack and... Connor!" Chris calls out as he tosses Matthew a green banner as a guitar riff plays while he picture in the middle is revealed to be a Gopher in a fighting stance. "You guys are officially known as the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jack and Julia exclaimed in unison. "I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH HIM/HER!" They continued glaring daggers at each other.

"Ok the rest of you... Daniel, Katy, Lucy, Liam, Kyle, Elizabeth, Fionn, Colton, Clair, Brent, Roxy, Autumn and... Chelsea! Move move move!" Chris yelled before tossing Colton a red banner which was revealed to have a picture of an angry bass on it. "You guys are officially known as the Killer Bass!"

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition," Chris clarified.

The scene switched to Chris sitting in what appears to be a large outhouse, and there were flies buzzing around. "You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let he audience know what you're really thinking!" Chris says then winks. "Or, just get something off your chest."

(CONFESSIONALS)

Connor is seen smirking. "So far all 25 of my opponents are losers, ESPECIALLY Randy," Connor begins. "If my team loses I need to place he blame on him somehow... His songs are so annoying."

*static*

Daniel has his arms crossed. "I'm just happy I'm not on miss Mary Sues team, she's so snobby," Daniel says.

*static*

"Excuse my language, but Kendall is such a bitch!" Nathan exclaims before smiling . "And I LIKE bitches. Kendall will be my girlfriend before the season is over," Nathan says excitedly.

*static*

Matthew looks hopeful. "Evan's always been the depressed one ever since Ripper died," Matthew confesses. "I hope he can get over it soon," he continues. "Sammy seems interesting... Hopefully I'll be able to talk to her," Matthew finishes blushing madly.

*static*

Evan is sitting. "I don't want to be here... I'm glad Matthew made me seem happy in my audition... I miss home," Evan sighs.

End Confessionals

The scene changed to two identical cabins next ov each other with two doors and a railed in front porch. Chris popped into view. "Gophers you're in the east cabin," Chris says before pointing his thumb to the other one. "Bass you're on the west!"

The insides of the cabins had bunk beds with a circular rug, and one window and stool. "Bunk beds?" Autumn questions as Katy walks past her. "H-Hey Katy," Daniel says, smiling. Katy is taken aback but timidly returns the smile. "H-H-Hey Daniel," Katy responds.

CONFESSIONALS

Daniel is seen looking shocked. "Did I just stutter? And SMILE?!" Daniel face palms at what he had done. "There's no taking that back now."

*Static*

Katy is seen smiling. "Daniel seems nice.. And mysterious." She admits.

End confessionals

"I found the dresser!" Roxy exclaims. By the dresser was a large mirror and an oil lamp rested ontop of the dresser, and it was unlit.

"I'm not doing this," Chelsea admits. "You have to... Idiot," Daniel remarks. "Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Roxy questions. "O-Oh! I told Daniel he could hang with me on here for a little bit..." Katy confirms.

"Talk about blooming romance," Clair grins as she, Elizabeth and Lucy walk in.

For the male Gophers things weren't going to well with Connor and Randy's constant bickering. "I need a break," Matthew mutters as he sees Sammy, sitting by a tree. However Connor notices her too and goes up to her.

"Bonjour, my love. How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing?" Connor asks as Matthew's heart sinks.

"Get lost you ugly both... I'm not interested in you," Sammy coldly tells Connor, leaving him shocked as Matthew smiles.

CONFESSIONALS

Connor loons shocked.

"She turned me down... WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Connor yells.

*static*

Sammy looks annoyed. "Connor wants to manipulate me. I'm not into him. Before him I saw Matthew who wanted to talk to me... I should give Matthew a chance," Sammy says.

*static*

Matthew looks hopeful. "She turned Connor down! Maybe I have a chance with her," Matthew smiles.

End confessionals

As Daniel and Katy and Matthew and Sammy were taking Randy was siting on the steps of the guys cabi before Lily walks up to him. "Hello," Lily says.

"Hey," Randy replies glumly.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asks concerned, as Randy sighs. "It's Connor, he's being a little birch and pissing me off like hell," Randy says.

A few moments later Lily speaks. "So why'd you sign up?" Lily asks. "Simple: My job has been going downhill and I could be evicted from my house," Randy admits. "Wow. I need the money because I want to help the homeless," Lily says. "Wow," Randy responds before Lily bugs him, making the male singer blush.

"I'm going to like you," Lily says. "Im gonna like you too," Randy responds before he and Lily break the hi and stand up. "Well.. I gotta get going.. If you need me I'll be on the males side of the cabin," Randy says before leaving.

"Excuse me, Chris?" Evan asks as Chris faces him. "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" He asks

"You're all sixteen through eighteen years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp," Chris shrugs. "So other then myself you'll be unsupervised," he continues as Evan shrugs and enters the male side of the Gopher cabin. "You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the Main Lodge starting now!" Chris says.

(Half an hour later...)

The scene switched to outside a building where the contestants are shown getting food in the Mess Hall, where the food was provided by a muscular African-Canadian wearing the typical chef outfit. Not only that but his name was Chef, Chef Hatchet to be exact.

"Listen up! I will serve it three times a day and you wi eat it three times a day... GOT IT!" Chef yells.

"He's insane," Brent whispers to himself. "What'd you say boy? I didn't hear you?" Chef asks.

"Nothing important! Totally not important," Brent replies grabbing a tray of food. "I'm sure you didn't," Chef says.

After everyone had gotten their food, little did Chef know 25 of the campers had thrown out their lunch and had something from Colton's secret stash. The only one who didn't was, of course, Marcy-Suzanne.

"Hey Chris? Can we order take out?" Grayson asks before a butcher knife is thrown at him almost hitting his head but hits the wall instead. Nervous Grayson goes back to raining the sandwich he had gotten from Colton.

"What do you think he's gonna make us do?" Kyle asks. "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Fionn reassures.

...

the contestants are shown in their swim wear at the top of the 1000 foot Cliff. "Oh SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Daniel yells.

(End of Episode)

Teams

Gophers: Randy, Connor, Lily, Sammy, Matthew, Marcy-Suzanne, Ava, Nathan, Kendall, Evan, Julia, Jack, Grayson

Bass: Brent, Roxy, Lucy, Liam, Kyle, Elizabeth, Fionn, Clair, Daniel, Katy, Autumn, Chelsea, Colton

Voted off: N/A

Not so happy campers part 1 is done! Let me know in the reviews who ou think is going home first and give a reason why! Also guess who you think will win and why.

I'm sorry if I left anyone out, I'm very very sorry. The cast is very big, with 26 contestants. I'm sorry if I didn't give a quote to every contestant but at least I described them. I hope that's satisfying.

This chapter is over 4,000 words! That is long! I'm proud of this chapter. First episode and already over 4k words! Celebrate old times come on! :D

What am I even doing now?

Well let me know who you think will win and who you think will be first boot and I'll see you next time!

#GirlPower54

(PS Please review, follow and fav)


	3. Not so Happy Campers Part 2

Not so Happy Campers Part 2!

Welcome to Total Drama Island My Way! This is part 2 of the premier! (Obviously.)

26 OCs compete for a hundred thousand dollars. But they're all my OCs... Sorry... but at least I can throw in some original challenges... Like a singing challenge... Yay...

-(Let the games begin!)-

GIRLS

1\. Ava Johnston (The Soccer Player)

2\. Roxy Kingston (The Smooth Talking Writer)

3\. Chelsea Hamilton (The Cheating Blonde)

4\. Julia Stone (The Hateful City Girl)

5\. Autumn Duncan (The Manipulative, Flexible Gymnast)

6\. Katy Ferguson (The Shy Strategist)

7\. Marcy-Suzanne Swanson (The Perfect Girl)

8\. Lily Preston (The Normal Girl)

9\. Elizabeth Campbell (The Noble)

10\. Kendall Smart (The Friendly Villain)

11\. Sammy Willis (The "Cool" Kid)

12\. Clair Micheals (The Religious Girl)

13\. Lucy Davis (The Only-Winning Chick)

BOYS

1\. Fionn Rodgers (The Lonely Model)

2\. Kyle Rodgers (The All Star Athlete)

3\. Nathan Rodgers (The Mastermind)

4\. Liam McArther (The Geeky Scientist)

5\. Colton Robinson (The Wild Child)

6\. Grayson Carter (The Artistic Filmer)

7\. Connor Peters (The "Hypnotic" Antihero)

8\. Jack Parker (The Flirty Guy)

9\. Daniel Foster (The Mysterious Hero)

10\. Randy Thomas (The Singer)

11\. Brent Dawson (The Quirky Inventor)

12\. Matthew Wood (The Cool Geek)

13\. Evan Wood (The Depressed Sibling)

Theres the cast! The first elimination will occur. This story is full of character development, new couples, drama and more! (It is Total Drama Island)

-(Begin Rolling)-

"Previously on Total Drama Island, twenty six campers signed up and learned they'd be spending the next ten weeks at this crusty old summer camp," Chris began. "After that, they'd have to face judgement of their fellow campers."

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Fionn is shown reassuring Kyle before it shows the campers standing on top of the cliff in a distance.

"I did not sign up for this," Evan confesses.

(Theme Song)

The contestants were in their swim wear, nervously looking over the edge. "Your first task is to dive into the lake, by jumping off this 1000 foot high cliff," Chris reveals as the contestants still look nervous.

"I-I think th-this might be easy," Grayson stammers nervously. "Is someone a little chicken?" Kendall taunts, as she began to mimic a chicken. "I am no chicken! That's Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's!" Grayson retorts.

"Any who, if you look down you will see two target areas," Chris continues as Kendall and Grayson look down nervously. The camera panned over to show a large semi circle of buoys. Inside the semi circle a much smaller circle.

"The wider circle is filled with..." Chris began as fins appeared in the water. "Man eating sharks!" He continues. "Chris! This is dangerous to our health! We should all care for-" Marcy-Suzanne began before Daniel snorts.

"More like a Mary Sue is telling us what to do. We can do things ourself," Daniel retorts, raising his eyebrow in a cocky manner. "Geez vampire Dan, you can turn into a bat anyway..." Chris mutters, as Daniel rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, for each member of your team that jumps and actually survives... In one piece, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below," Chris says as a few crates on the beach are shown. "Inside each of the crates are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge... Building a hot tub!" Chris exclaims as the camera showed a picture of the ideal hot tub then back to Chris. "The team with the best hot tub wins!" Chris announces. Brent looks excited about having to build something. The scene changes to a pair of suitcases on the edge of the 'Dock of Shame.' "The losers will send home the first contestant to ever be booted off Total Drama Island!" The scene changed back to Chris. "Let's see... Screaming Gophers! You're up first!"

The camera scene changed to show Matthew. "Well, who's going first?" Matthew asks.

There was a short silence until Ava's screams are heard, alongside Kendall's cheering. "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTHHHHE CCCCRRRRAPPPP KENDALLLLLLLL!" Ava screams as she falls, landing in the safe zone.

"That's one Gopher safe," Chris said as the Gophers excluding the Wood Brothers, Marcy and Sammy cheered.

"Guys! She could be seriously hurt!" Marcy exclaims as she jumps. However she lands inches outside the safe zone. "Oh no..." Marcy says as she is chased by a shark. Panicked, Marcy-Suzanne begins swimming as fast as possible towards the shore. "I'm going next," Evan says, his black swim trunks reflecting the suns light.

As he lands in the safe zone, Evan begins to flail his arms around, like he was drowning. Matthew and Sammy exchanged nervous glances.

As Grayson jumped to get both Evan and Ava out of the water, Brent decided to try to speak to Roxy.

"I'm excited for this. I'm a talented builder but... I'm not so sure about cliff diving," Brent admits, partly nervous. "Well, relax. We can jump together, and score our team two points. If you want to be safe if we lose," Roxy says, almost smooth talking. Worried about going home, Brent anxiously nods.

"Wanna jump together?" Matthew asks Sammy, who eagerly nods. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Matthew screams while falling to what felt like his death. "Five jumpers and one loser so far!" Chris announces.

"Hey singer," Connor approaches Randy. "Be ready to dived," he continues.

"You mean dive?" Randy corrects. Connor scowls at Randy angrily.

"Thats WHAT I SAID!" Connor yells before shoving Randy off the cliff, but as he does so Randy grabs hold of Connor's wrist causing them both to land inches away from the safe zone.

"Crap!" Connor yells. "This is all your fault!" Randy exclaims. The two bickering in the moment, ignored Evan's screams of warning.

"Look!" Connor pointed to a nearby shark, inching towards the Hypnotic Antihero and the Singer.

"Quick! Swim away!" Randy advises as the two swim towards shore.

"I-I can't," Jack admits. "What?" Chris asks hoping he was hearing wrong. "I'm scared enough of this death trap. I can't do this," Jack repeats.

"Well then... I wasn't going to do this but since you couldn't..." Chris pulls a hat shaped like a chicken out of a crate. "You get to wear one of these to show how much of a chicken are!" Chris exclaims as Jack walks towards an escalator.

Many jumps and one chicken later, it was the Basses turn. Only seven of the Gophers succeeded, and those were Evan, Ava, Sammy, Matthew, Grayson, Nathan and Kendall. Randy, Connor, Marcy and Julia didn't land in the safe zone and Jack and Lily had chickened out.

"I'm jumping," Fionn tells Kyle before jumping. "Wait up bro!" Kyle calls, as both landed I the safe zone.

"I can't do this!" Brent panics, as Roxy drags him by the arm to the edge of the cliff. "I can't! It's too high! Please, no!" Brent continues to panic as Roxy rolls her eyes at him. "It's alright. Fionn and Kyle jumped and they were safe. Plus if you want to begin building that hot tub faster-" Roxy persuades before Brent runs towards the edge and jumps. "I stand corrected," Roxy smiles as she jumps.

"Cannon ball!" Colton cannonballs, as clips of the other Bass jumping me play, well except Liam, who chickened out.

The scheme switched to all the Bass using carts to carry their crates back. Lucy, Kyle, Fionn and Chelsea offered to pull the carts. They sang "Ninety Nine Bottles of Pop" to pass the time.

"Thirty eight bottles of pop on the wall, thirty eight bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, thirty seven bottles of pop on the the wall!" They sang, as Daniel silently smiled and whistles to himself.

"Whistling! SMILING?!" Katy says. "I've never seen you so happy before Daniel," she continues, snapping Daniel out of his trance. "It's just that miss Mary Sue might go home now," Daniel replies.

"Hey, Roxy," Brent says. "Thanks for helping me back there... I have a bit of a fear of falling or skydiving," he continues.

"And now you're not right?" Roxy asks.

"I still am, sadly, but..." Brent says before being interrupted.

"Sweet! We're at the campgrounds!" Lucy exclaims as she and Liam begin to open the crates... With their teeth as that was the rule.

With the Gophers, things weren't looking too well. "So, uh..." Lily tries to hide her embarrassment before grabbing two crates. "Want me to help? I can if you want," Marcy offers before Matthew rolls his eyes. "Let Lily do it herself," Matthew remarks as Evan nods

"Hey Evan," Ava says before Evan turns away from her and begins to carry a few crates. Ava sighs.

"Hey Connor, listen. I'll let you stay longer if we vote off Marcy tonight if we lose," Nathan tells Connor. "How about Randy instead?" Connor suggests but Nathan shakes his head. "Randy, let him stay. Marcy is pissing us all off," Nathan explains as Connor thinks.

"I'll think about it," Connor compromises.

"Matthew, can we vote Evan off? He isn't doing much," Marcy tells Matthew, who angrily turns to face her. "Maybe Evan actually has a story line, unlike YOU," Matthew objects as he goes back to carrying the crates.

Back at the campgrounds, Sammy, Nathan, Kendall, Randy, Evan, Matthew and Ava arrive. "We made it," Nathan says, panting.

"So... Wait- you're missing some people," Fionn says, as the Gophers looks around for their teammates.

"Connor... Marcy... Lily... Julia AND Jack!" Nathan exclaims angrily as he looks like he's going to go ballistic. Matthew and Kendall were holding him back, but anyone could see the fire in his eyes.

"Holy hell. That guy is crazy," Daniel says, causing Colton to snicker in agreement.

(CONFESSIONALS)

Fionn is shown crossing his arms. "I can't believe Daniel said that! He is so friggin screwed right now, because of Nathan," Fionn says.

*static*

Kyle is looking a bit uncomfortable. "Guy gets triggered easily. Poor Nate," Kyle states sympathetically.

*static*

Nathan is shown looking pissed. "I hate those Bass so much... AND NEVER CALL ME NATE!" Nathan screams.

(END CONFESSIONALS)

As soon as the other Gophers return, try begin to open the crates with their teeth, anxiously, as the Bass were already seeing what they had in their crates

"I got some wood!" Kyle exclaims.

I got some tool," Roxy replies. "And what appears to be a pool liner," she continues.

As the Gophers finished opening crates, they could see Brent putting the hot tub together.

"We are so screwed," Evan says.

"Don't be so pessimistic! We can do this! Be positive!" Marcy exclaims.

"I can't. No denying it, our team will lose and this whole team will fall apart," Evan mopes.

(CONFESSIONALS)

Colton is smiling happily. "My team is so awesome! Maybe a Gopher will go home," Colton thinks out loud.

*static*

Nathan is shown looking pissed. "Change of plans: The Bass are alright, they play the game well. So I'm not targeting them... For now. I'm targeting Marcy. If we lose today, I'll make sure there's a high chance she's going home," Nathan admits confidently.

*static*

Marcy is shown looking confused. "Why is my teammate Evan such a downer? If we lose, he's probably going home."

*static*

Daniel is seen sitting in the confessional. "Man oh man, Marcy is SO SCREWED at this rate," Daniel says happily.

*static*

Jack and Julia are seen fighting. In the confessional. Literally.

(End Confessionals)

The scenes swap from Brent building the hot tub to Matthew and Evan trying to tape their teams hot tub together. Next the scene shows Elizabeth and Katy getting some more wood, and then it panned to Ava, who unknowingly swung the wood in a way that it hit Grayson in the groin. Next it showed the Bass getting some water from the lake for their hot tub, to Nathan getting twenty bottles worth of water.

Chris walked over to the Bass' hot tub. "This is an AWESOME hot tub!" Chris exclaims as the Bass cheer.

As he walks over to the Gophers hot tub, Sammy, Kendall, Lily and Connor are heard audibly gasping.

As soon as Chris touches it, a leak of water sprays him in the face as the Goohers hot tub collapses!

"Well, I think it's obvious who the winners are. The Killer Bass!" Chris announced as Liam, Lucy, Clair and Kyle cheer.

"Killer Bass! Not only are you safe from elimination, burp u also get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer!" Chris exclaims as more cheers from Fionn, Elizabeth, Autumn and Colton are heard

"Gophers, time to chose who the first camper to walk the 'Dock of Shame' is," Chris says.

(CONFESSIONALS)

Coltom is smiling... Again. "I knew my team could do it! Woohoo! If I keep things up maybe I can make the merge and maybe win this thing!"

*static*

Lucy is seen smirking. "Now I can actually so this! Aww yeah!" She cheers.

*static*

"Woohoo! Another day of Drama!" Liam exclaims.

*static*

Brent is smiling happily. "Man, I've never built things, but I knew my team could do it," Brent says happily.

*static*

"Us Bass get to stay for another day... I really owe Brent now," Roxy says.

*static*

Matthew is nervously scratching his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty much screwed," he says.

*static*

"Oh man Marcy the Mary Sue is so screwed!" Daniel exclaims happily.

(End confessionals)

Im the Mess Hall, three Gophers were chatting about who they wanted gone. "I say we vote for Marcy. She's too perfect," Sammy says.

"But guys, we can't have a bundle of negativity on our team! We need to vote Evan off!" Marcy counters. Sammy, Nathan and Marcy were the only Gophers in the Mess Hall.

"I'll spread the word," Nathan says as he leaves and finds Randy.

"Hey Randy," Nathan says. "Oh, hey Nathan, what's up?" Randy asks. "Well for one it's nice to catch ou when you're not singing and you're not arguing with Connor," Nathan says.

"Yeah, he and I are rivals," Randy states. "I'd suggest you get him out tonight, but there'll be other opportunities. I think we should vote off Marcy. She's so... Perfect," Nathan confirms.

"Alright man, thanks for telling me," Randy says as Nathan smirks. "Oh, it's no problem..."

Next scene that is shown is Nathan talking to a group of Gophers (Evan, Matthew, Grayson, Kendall, Ava, Lily, Julia and Jack) for the news.

"We need to vote off Marcy. She's too perfect," Nathan says. "Agreed," Kendall says as Nathan smiles flirtatiously at 'The Friendly Villain'.

"I don't know... I'm going home I'm sure of it.." Evan mopes. "Evan come on! Just this once," Matthew pleads as Evan sighs. "Alright. I'll vote for her," Evan agrees.

As soon as Nathan and Kendall are alone, Nathan winks flirtatiously at her. "How do you think of my villainy now?!" Nathan gloats as Kendall blushes.

"It's good I'll admit that... I was thinking the two of us could form an alliance and take the rest of the competition out ourselves... What do you think? We can go all the way to the finale," Kendall says.

"Well well well Kendall! It seems like you have noticed my one intention to form an evil alliance with you! With my scheming and your manipulating, nothing will stop us! I also know you'll fall in love with me during this experience!" Nathan states confidently.

Kendall chuckles. "I doubt that," Kendall states, blushing a crimson red. Nathan notices and blushes a tomato red.

"Let's head to the campfire ceremony," Kendall suggests.

"Agreed. We need to see if my... I mean, our, persuasion worked," Nathan agrees.

(At the campfire ceremony)

The Gophers sat on stumps. The front row consisted of Matthew, Marcy, Evan, Sammy, Jack and Julia. The back row consisted of Nathan, Kendall, Randy, Lily, Grayson, Ava and Connor.

"Campers, at camp, a marshmallow represents a treat. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. If you hear your name, you're safe and if your name isn't called, you're out," Chris explains.

"First marshmallow goes to... Matthew," Chris reveals as Matthew grabs his marshmallow.

"Connor, Sammy, Ava," Chris continues as the three of them grab their marshmallows.

"Randy, Lily, Grayson," Chris announced as they get their marshmallows.

"Julia and Jack!" Chris exclaims as they get their marshmallows.

There were four campers left: Nathan, Kendall, Evan and Marcy. There were only three marshmallows left though.

"Kendall," Chris says as Kendall grabs her treat. "And Nathan," he continues, as 'The Mastermind' smirks and catches his treat.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris announced as the camera pans over to Marcy biting her nails to Evan shaking nervously. Back to Marcy, then back to Evan, then Marcy, then Evan, then Marcy, then Evan.

The music hit a climax as the two contestants leaned forward nervously. Chris moved his finger between the two teens back and forth as he tapped his chin, making the teens more nervous.

"Evan," Chris reveals as Evan, shocked, grabs his marshmallow. Ava smiles, knowing that Matthew's brother- and her crush- was safe.

"Aww, I was getting along with everyone so well," Marcy says. "Well, unlike us, you have no flaws. Maybe next time, you won't be so perfect!" Ava exclaims as the other Gophers cheer.

The camera pans to Marcy walking the 'Dock of Shame' and then back to Chris. "The rest of you, you're all safe- for tonight," Chris smirks.

The camera pans to Marcy climbing onto the 'Boat of Losers' and then back to Matthew and Evan, who were standing by the campfire.

"What? I don't understand. I helped our team lose. Why am I safe?" Evan asks. "Well, for one, you have flaws, and you have an actual story arc," Matthew answers.

Evan smiles for once. "Thanks bro," Evan says.

"Anytime Evan. Let's catch up with the team and head back to the cabin," Matthew suggests. "Agreed, Matt. Agreed," Evan smiles as he and Matthew catch up to the other Gophers, closer than they ever were before.

"To the Killer Bass!" Lucy cheers. "The Killer Bass!" Elizabeth, Kyle, Fionn, Clair, Roxy and Daniel cheer.

"Yeah! Us Bass are awesome!" Brent exclaims and begins dancing. No one really knew what it was, but sure enough, Colton and Katy join in, as the Bass enjoyed their hot tub party.

As the Gophers walked by, Nathan stopped. "Are we still rolling?" Nathan whisper-asks. The camera nods up and down. "Good. Because I'm here to win. And no one is going to stop me," Nathan confirms.

(End of Episode)

Teams

Gophers: Randy, Connor, Lily, Sammy, Matthew,Ava, Nathan, Kendall, Evan, Julia, Jack, Grayson

Bass: Brent, Roxy, Lucy, Liam, Kyle, Elizabeth, Fionn, Clair, Daniel, Katy, Autumn, Chelsea, Colton

Voted off: Marcy-Suzanne

Reason: OK, I'll be honest here.. Originally my oc Erin Abbot was going to be competing HOWEVER I realized 'Oh wait we have four villains I don't need a fifth' so I was stuck. I realized I was missing a joke character. So I created Marcy. It worked out because of her and Daniel having a rivalry (that only later two episodes, LOL) and she tried to convince people to vote off Evan. Nathan said he'd spread the word but he never said what side he was on... He was doing this to not only get Marcy out (which succeeded) but also to win over Kendall's heart. Regardless, I enjoyed writing Marcy getting eliminated.

Vote breakdown:

Evan: 1 vote (Marcy)

Marcy: 12 votes (Evan, Matthew, Sammy, Nathan, Connor, Lily, Jack, Julia, Grayson, Kendall, Randy, and Ava)

RANKINGS

26- Marcy

As for the Gophers losing, I based it on a few things. One, the Bass had Brent, who could clearly win for them. And two, in most fanfics and in canon, the Gophers win the first challenge. So I decided to do something different! (Fun fact: Originally Brent was going to go on the Gophers and Marcy would go on the Bass but I swapped it at the last minute.)

And couples... Sammy and Matthew, Evan and Ava, Nathan and Kendall, Brent and Roxy, Randy and Lily, and Daniel and Katy are confirmed couples for this story. Will there be any more? Only I know... *evil laughter*

And that's about it! I'll see you all in The Big Sleep!

Leave a review on who you think is going home next!

#GirlPower54

(PS Please review, follow and fav)

(PPS Check out the new poll on my profile ;))


	4. The Big Sleep

The Big Sleep

Welcome to Total Drama Island My Way! This is the third episode...

26 OCs compete for a hundred thousand dollars. But they're all my OCs... Sorry... but at least I can throw in some original challenges... Like a singing challenge... Yay...

-(Let the games begin!)-

GIRLS

1\. Ava Johnston (The Soccer Player)

2\. Roxy Kingston (The Smooth Talking Writer)

3\. Chelsea Hamilton (The Cheating Blonde)

4\. Julia Stone (The Hateful City Girl)

5\. Autumn Duncan (The Manipulative, Flexible Gymnast)

6\. Katy Ferguson (The Shy Strategist)

7\. Marcy-Suzanne Swanson (The Perfect Girl) -eliminated, 26th place-

8\. Lily Preston (The Normal Girl)

9\. Elizabeth Campbell (The Noble)

10\. Kendall Smart (The Friendly Villain)

11\. Sammy Willis (The "Cool" Kid)

12\. Clair Micheals (The Religious Girl)

13\. Lucy Davis (The Only-Winning Chick)

BOYS

1\. Fionn Rodgers (The Lonely Model)

2\. Kyle Rodgers (The All Star Athlete)

3\. Nathan Rodgers (The Mastermind)

4\. Liam McArther (The Geeky Scientist)

5\. Colton Robinson (The Wild Child)

6\. Grayson Carter (The Artistic Filmer)

7\. Connor Peters (The "Hypnotic" Antihero)

8\. Jack Parker (The Flirty Guy)

9\. Daniel Foster (The Mysterious Hero)

10\. Randy Thomas (The Singer)

11\. Brent Dawson (The Quirky Inventor)

12\. Matthew Wood (The Cool Geek)

13\. Evan Wood (The Depressed Sibling)

Theres the cast! Excited for the next elimination? This story is full of character development, new couples, drama and more! (It is Total Drama Island)

-(Begin Rolling)-

"Previously on Total Drama Island, our twenty six contestants jumped off a 1,000 foot cliff. Connor and Randy shoved each other into the lake, Jack and Lily chickened out, Brent was convinced by Roxy to jump, and Evan wanted to help Ava, who became interested in him. And Marcy was being perfect. Again," Chris began. "In the end it all came down to two campers," Chris continues as the screen showed a nervous Evan and Marcy. "Evan was a total downer and full of negativity. While Marcy was too perfect and too positive. But in the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Marcy, proving that Mary Sues slash Gary Stus and reality shows don't mix," Chris states. "Who will be going home this week? Only this episode will tell on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaims.

(Theme song)

An air horn sound bellowed through speakers waking the campers up. "It's seven in the morning! What am I, chopped liver?" Connor asks.

"Maybe," Randy smirks as he and Grayson head outside the cabins.

"I'd kill for some coffee right now," Matthew says.

"Agreed," Daniel replies.

"Huh. I thought Dan-cula could handle this without coffee," Chris chuckles. Colton snickers.

"Anyway, the challenge is a 20 kilometer run around the lake!" Chris announces.

"What?! But we haven't had anything to eat yet!" Brent complained.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Brent," Chris states smirking.

The scene swapped to show nine campers- Evan, Daniel, Matthew, Colton, Randy, Katy, Ava, Roxy, and Kendall- in running positions.

"On your mark... Get set... Go!" Chris exclaims as the 25 contestants began running.

The screen swapped to Colton and Grayson running next to each other, talking. "Favorite video game?" Grayson asked.

Colton took a moment to think before grinning. "My favorite game is a tie between Super Smash Brothers, and Five Nights at Freddy's, although I guess Legend of Zelda is cool too!" He grins.

The filmer smiles. "Heh, I love Five Nights at Freddy's as well," Grayson responds.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Evan are speaking to each other. "Evan, do you LIKE someone?" Matthew asks.

Evan begins blushing madly. "Just because I like Ava doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" He screams, before clasping a hand over his mouth. He continued blushing, but was now shaking and breathing hard.

"I knew that you liked Ava," Matthew smirks, raising his eyebrow in an "I-told-you-so" manner, smiling arrogantly.

Elsewhere, Connor and Randy were arguing. No description needed- they were arguing.

Meanwhile with Ava, Kendall and Lily were running side by side talking about... Girl stuff- like make up, gossip and other stuff. Things were silent until...

"Do you girls like someone?" Lily asks.

Blush appeared on both Ava and Kendall's faces. "Whatever do you mean?" Ava demands an answer still blushing.

"She's asking if you like someone... I know I do..." Kendall retorts, blushing.

"Who is it?!" Lily asks, clearly excited to know.

"Well, he's smart, strategic, determined and pretty cool. He's the youngest of three triplets, and he's also pretty romantic too... He gave me part credit for something and he asked if I wanted to be in an alliance," Kendall responds.

Moments later, almost everyone was in the Mess Hall. They were waiting on Matthew, Liam and Autumn.

"*sigh* Boredom..." Daniel sighs as he looks around, noticing a certain Gopher wasn't there.

"We... Voted off Marcy. She was too perfect," Matthew explains, having had arrived.

"Wow..." Autumn is too shocked. Geez these campers get here fast!

"That's... Reasonable..." Lucy adds.

CONFESSIONALS

Matthew is grinning ear to ear. "I think our decision was worth it."

*static*

Daniel is grinning. "Thank goodness that bitch is gone! I don't like perfect people so..." He says. "Oh and Marcy, I hope you don't come back."

*static*

"We have waited for over ninety minutes for Liam, the scientist... Where is he?!" Lucy complains.

END CONFESSIONALS

Three hours later Liam finally arrives. "Damn you took about four hours! What took you so long?!" Lucy shouts

"Need.. Oxygen..." Liam gasps.

"Wait a minute, if they lost, that means- we won the challenge!" Randy says. Cheers come from the Gophers team.

"Whoa there, hold your horses! That wasn't the challenge!" Chris announces.

"What did you just say?" Ava asks.

"Feast your eyes ON THIS!" Chris exclaims, revealing a platter of food.

CONFESSIONALS

"After about a week and a half of Chef's disgusting slop, I almost cried when I saw that buffet," Brent says.

*static*

"Based on the vampire jokes, I'm guessing I'm not allowed to eat the garlic," Daniel deadpans.

*static*

"That run was oh so worth it," Sammy says.

END CONFESSIONAL

As soon as the confessional ends, the scene shows that Fionn, Lucy and Lily had pigged out on the food.

"Get ready for your challenge!" Chris exclaims.

"Wait- what?! There's more?!" Kyle shouts.

"And I thought the cliff diving was bad," Elizabeth mutters.

"Get ready for the Awake a Thon!" Chris announces.

"The What-a-Thon?" Colton asks.

"This challenge is easy. Be the last person on your team- and in general- awake. Losing team goes to elimination," Chris explains.

As everyone tiredly walks toward the campfire, Liam smirks, his head high.

CONFESSIONALS

"Ha! Nows my time to test out my sleeping gas machine! First- I'll sabotage the Gophers. Then, when I'm in the finale, I'll sabotage my opponent. I'll grab the cash and I'll be proclaimed a professional champion. The consequences would be someone finding out but what are the chances of THAT happening?" Liam says.

*static*

As Liam leaves, it is revealed Colton, Elizabeth, Kyle, Clair and Matthew had been listening to Liam's confessional.

*static*

"That jerk!" Elizabeth exclaims. "He has got to go!" She continues.

*static*

"Wow... Just wow..." Clair, who is shocked, says.

*static*

"Seems like you just dug your own grave Liam," Kyle proclaims.

*static*

"He wants my team to go down? Ha! He'll have to wait and see for my team to be gone! My team has good players- Ava, Jack, Julia, Evan, Nathan, Kendall, Grayson, Connor, Randy and Lily. Oh and Sammy," Matthew blushes a little. "He'll have to get through our team first," he continues.

*static*

Colton just sits there surprised.

END CONFESSIONAL

Evan is sitting on a stump, bored, until Ava sits by him unexpectedly. "Hey, is this spot taken?" She asks.

The male begins blushing a little. "No... Not at all," Evan replies.

There was a silence between them for a while. "So, tell me a bit about yourself Evan. We haven't had the chance to," Ava says.

Evan's smile quickly turns into a frown. "I don't want to talk about it," he says.

"Well, it's alright," Ava replies.

Five seconds later Ava falls asleep on Evan's shoulder. And he doesn't do anything about it.

Later, Roxy is revealed to have also fell asleep. "Only two contestants are asleep. Anything is possible..." Chris says.

The camera pans to Kendall who is crying at Nathan's unconscious body. Nathan hadn't fell asleep- he was knocked unconscious.

"Heh, some psycho..." Daniel says.

"Hey Danny, can I... S-Sit here?" Katy asks referring to the stump next to the pale teen..

"Oh... Alright then..." Daniel responds, as she sits down. Both begin blushing.

The camera panned to show Kyle and Elizabeth. Actually, Elizabeth was sitting on a stump. Kyle walked up.

"May I sit here?" Kyle asks.

Elizabeth grins. "Sure," she grins, blushing.

Kyle also blushes, taking a seat. "So... Why'd you audition?" He asks.

"To prove I'm not like those other rich people who are incredibly spoiled, and maybe something else. You?" Elizabeth says.

"To make sure I can... Branch out," Kyle replies.

The camera quickly pans to Lily and Randy who are star gazing. "Favorite color?" Lily asks.

"Blue. Favorite movie?" Randy replies.

"I am mainly interested in Despicable Me," Lily answers.

The 36 hours in...

Matthew, Evan, Sammy, Lily, Randy, Kendall, Jack and Julia were awake for the Gophers while Brent, Liam, Lucy, Fionn, Daniel, Katy, Autumn and Colton were still awake for the Bass.

"*yawn* this is the most tiring thing I've ever done in my life," Autumn groans.

"Isn't that the point?" Kendall snaps

"Too tired to continue..." Julia says as she falls asleep.

"I got this," Brent tells himself before taking a deep breath... And falling asleep.

"OOPS! My bad!" Liam exclaims with fake emotion. It is revealed he used his sleeping gas on Brent.

(CONFESSIONALS)

"What the hell Liam, just what the hell," Daniel says before face palming.

*static*

Jack is sleeping as a ding is heard.

(End Confessionals)

48 hours in...

Lily, Matthew, Evan and Kendall are awake for the Gophers and Daniel, Liam, Autumn and Colton are still awake for the Bass.

"*yawn*" Kendall yawned before she fell asleep. Colton followed shortly after.

"This is working rather well," Liam says grinning.

Very quickly, Autumn, Matthew and Evan fell asleep.

"No... No... No..." Lily panics, as she is the only Gopher left awake.

103 hours in...

Liam had fell asleep, and Daniel and Lily were the only campers left awake.

"I'm headed to the bathroom," Daniel says.

15 minutes later...

"Danny! Come on!" The cameraman says.

He opens the door to reveal Daniel sleeping.

5 minutes later...

An intern hands a paper to Chris. "And it looks like Daniel took a dunk on the can which means our Awake-A-Thon winner is... Lily!" Chris announces.

Lily yawns, slightly grinning, but is still tired.

(CONFESSIONALS)

"Liam. Just Liam. Trust me," Fionn says.

*static*

"Wow... Brent, I can't believe you fell asleep on us!" Liam exclaims.

*static*

"Yes! We owe Lily now," Ava says.

*static*

Matthew is grinning. "Wow, we dodged another elimination! Good job Lily!"

*static*

"Wow... Lily is strong, smart and willing to win... She's amazing..." Randy says, blushing.

(End confessionals)

"So we agree, we're voting off Liam tonight?" Chelsea confirms.

"Agreed. Not to mention, Kendall did tell me he did give Nathan a concussion to help Liam advance further into the game," Fionn agrees.

"Bro, that's messed up!" Colton exclaims.

"Man, he's obviously going home," Roxy agrees.

"I know, it's a great idea!" Kyle grins.

"So Liam's going home. It's settled," Brent smiles.

As the Bass leave, Brent looks at Roxy. "I'm a little nervous. What if I'm eliminated?" Brent asks.

"That won't happen. I'm sure of it," Roxy reassures Brent.

"Wow. Thanks for the reassurance Roxy," Brent says.

"Anytime Brent, but unfortunately we have an elimination ceremony to attend," Roxy replies.

(At the campfire ceremony)

The Killer Bass sat on stumps. The front row consisted of Lucy, Daniel, Chelsea, Brent, Roxy and Colton. The back row consisted of Autumn, Fionn, Clair, Kyle, Elizabeth, Liam and Katy.

"Campers, at camp, a marshmallow represents a treat. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. If you hear your name, you're safe and if your name isn't called, you're out," Chris explains, like he did to the Gophers in the previous episode.

"First marshmallow goes to... Daniel," Chris reveals as Daniel grabs his marshmallow.

"The next four marshmallows go to... Fionn, Clair, Elizabeth and Katy!" Chris announces, Katy stands next to Daniel as both look at each other and smile, Daniel slightly blushing.

"Next up- Colton, Roxy, and Lucy!" Chris announces.

Roxy, Lucy and Colton join the standing group of safe campers. Roxy nervously looks at Brent.

The three campers left waiting for a marshmallow- Liam, Brent and Kyle- nervously waited to see who was leaving.

"Next up with two votes is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Kyle," chris reveals. Kyle grins, as he grabs his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris announced as the camera pans over to a nervously Brent and a confident Liam.

"Just say it already!" Clair exclaims.

"Don't rush me!" Chris yells at Clair. Then he turns to face the two boys. "It was close, but with five votes to six, the last camper safe tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Brent," Chris announces. Liam gasps in shock as Brent grabs his marshmallow.

"What?! Unacceptable! Screw this show! *Bleep* you all!" Liam shouts. He then gets plummeted with marshmallows.

"Ow!" Liam exclaims.

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to be so mean, or crazy!" Elizabeth exclaims. The other Bass cheer.

The camera pans to Liam walking the 'Dock of Shame' and then back to Chris. "The rest of you, you're all safe- for tonight," Chris says.

The Bass leave the campfire without a word.

"What a drama filled episode! The teams are equal- 12 against 12! It was funny watching Liam get plummeted by marshmallows, haha. What will happen next time? Will Nathan's injury lead to his downfall? Will Matthew ever get more screen time? And who will walk the 'Dock of Shame' next?" Chris asks. "All this and more next time on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaims

(End of Episode)

Teams

Gophers: Randy, Connor, Lily, Sammy, Matthew, Ava, Nathan, Kendall, Evan, Julia, Jack, Grayson

Bass: Brent, Roxy, Lucy, Kyle, Elizabeth, Fionn, Clair, Daniel, Katy, Autumn, Chelsea, Colton

Voted off: Marcy-Suzanne, Liam

Reason: Liam was a one-dimensional character. He was 97% science and 2% competition. He wasn't that useful and that impacted everything. It meant making a certain characters elimination next episode (Dodgebrawl). I don't feel guilty for making Liam leave. Oh and also he didn't have any development planned, I forgot that. And I knew Liam wouldn't last past the Big Sleep, or Dodgebrawl. The question was which episode to eliminate him in and I chose The Big Sleep, because if I kept him in dodgebrawl he wouldn't be able to test out his sleeping gas invention XP

Vote breakdown:

Kyle: 2 votes (Lucy, Roxy)

Brent: 5 votes (Liam, Autumn, Colton, Clair, Chelsea)

Liam: 6 votes (Fionn, Brent, Kyle, Elizabeth, Daniel, Katy)

RANKINGS

26- Marcy

25- Liam

As for the Killer Bass losing, I have another Gopher planned to leave but it wasn't in this episode. I know Liam wouldn't last long and with him on the Bass and with his sleeping gas invention... It had to be the Bass losing :(

I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, I had to rush through it. Please understand.

Did you expect Liam to go? If you guessed correctly, let me know :)

Oh no! Nathan is now injured, what will happen? Will he make it out alive or will he be eliminated because of it?

I'm SO sorry for the late update! I have been really busy with school, trying to fit in (but failing, but who cares!), writing other stories and stuff. I promise I'll try to update my stories more often!

And that's about it! I'll see you all in Dodgebrawl!

Leave a review on who you think is going home next!

#GirlPower54

(PS Please review, follow and fav)

(PPS Check out the new poll on my profile ;))


	5. Update

I'm still continuing this. It may take a little longer for it to come out though 0.0

Hopefully you can fare with me, I'm still sick... Please fare with me.

Thank you.

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	6. Dodgebrawl

Welcome back to Total Drama Island My Way!

You know what this story is about and the episode so you don't need me to say anything ;)

* * *

GIRLS

1\. Ava Johnston (The Soccer Player)

2\. Roxy Kingston (The Smooth Talking Writer)

3\. Chelsea Hamilton (The Cheating Blonde)

4\. Julia Stone (The Hateful City Girl)

5\. Autumn Duncan (The Manipulative, Flexible Gymnast)

6\. Katy Ferguson (The Shy Strategist)

7\. Marcy-Suzanne Swanson (The Perfect Girl) -eliminated, 26th place-

8\. Lily Preston (The Normal Girl)

9\. Elizabeth Campbell (The Noble)

10\. Kendall Smart (The Friendly Villain)

11\. Sammy Willis (The "Cool" Kid)

12\. Clair Micheals (The Religious Girl)

13\. Lucy Davis (The Only-Winning Chick)

BOYS

1\. Fionn Rodgers (The Lonely Model)

2\. Kyle Rodgers (The All Star Athlete)

3\. Nathan Rodgers (The Mastermind)

4\. Liam McArther (The Geeky Scientist) -eliminated, 25th place-

5\. Colton Robinson (The Wild Child)

6\. Grayson Carter (The Artistic Filmer)

7\. Connor Peters (The "Hypnotic" Antihero)

8\. Jack Parker (The Flirty Guy)

9\. Daniel Foster (The Mysterious Hero)

10\. Randy Thomas (The Singer)

11\. Brent Dawson (The Quirky Inventor)

12\. Matthew Wood (The Cool Geek)

13\. Evan Wood (The Depressed Sibling)

Dodgebrawl is happening- this will be different than the canon Dodgebrawl obviously XD

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Island, our twenty five contestants had to deal with staying awake. Randy and Lily bonded, Liam used his sleeping gas invention, Nathan got injured, and in the end it came down to vampire Daniel-" Chris starts

"I am not a vampire!" Daniel interrupts

"No interruptions Danny, anyway Lily won and Liam was eliminated. Who will be going home this week? Find out this week on Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaims.

(Theme song)

Kyle woke up early and headed outside to practice basketball. As he ran to the basketball hoop, he ran into Elizabeth on accident.

"Oh sorry!" Kyle exclaims, nervously, blushing.

"It's fine," Elizabeth replies, also blushing.

"I'm going to practice basketball. If you want to watch, you can," Kyle says.

"I'm not really into basketball," Elizabeth frowns

"I can teach you," Kyle states.

"Sure. I'd love to learn, especially if you're the one teaching," Elizabeth replies, before blushing. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Kyle blushes, and laughs, however he laughs with her and not at her. As the two laugh and head to the basketball hoop, a new friendship is formed. And perhaps in the future something more.

...

"Are you alright Nathan?" Matthew asks.

"I'm fine... Uh Matthew why are there two of you?" Nathan replies, confused

"It's a side effect," Matthew replies.

Nathan groans, and puts an ice pack on his head. "So... Tired..." He mumbles.

"Then fall asleep," Randy suggests.

"Hold it Romeo!" Connor exclaims. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting with Lily, for breakfast," Randy answers.

Small snores could be heard from Nathan.

"Aww... That's so sweet," Evan responds.

Meanwhile with the Gopher girls...

"Do you guys think Nathan's okay?! I mean after yesterday he-" Kendall says before covering her mouth.

"You... Care for someone?" Sammy asks, smirking

"What?! No... Okay fine yes I like Nathan..." Kendall admits.

(CONFESSIONALS)

"But if you were the one who's crush was injured, everything changes after he leaves," Kendall says. "I know this because I have an ex-boyfriend... He was cheating on me behind my back... Trust me you do not want to know," she adds.

*static*

"Well last episode us Bass sucked...mainly because of Liam..." Autumn says. Then she smirks evilly. "Hopefully I can change that," she continues.

*static*

"So Marcy and Liam are the two lowest ranking campers. That was expected. But I can't say those two would make it far. Marcy would last longer than episode 4, and Liam would be eliminated first from his team. Still, the next eliminated contestant will be a shocker," Brent states.

(END CONFESSIONALS)

"I'm so bored," Colton says, as all 24 remaining contestants were in the Mess Hall.

"I'm sure it'll be a good challenge," Ava replies.

Matthew and Evan chatted with one another, with Matthew doing most of the talking.

"Good morning campers!" Chris exclaims. "Are you ready for a game of dodgeball?!" He asks

"Dodgeball? Sports?" Kyle asks ecstatically.

"Yes Kyle, dodgeball! Six members of each team will be able to compete per round. Gophers, since Nathan's injured, he will be given automatic immunity from the challenge," Chris explains

CONFESSIONALS

"Aww yeah, now that sounds awesome," Kyle smiles.

*static*

"My team in athletics? Hmm..." Lucy taps her chin. "Roxy, Brent and Katy are too weak. Daniel is probably tired from the last challenge. Fionn and Clair won't, for certain," she theorizes. "So that leaves Kyle, Elizabeth, Autumn, Chelsea, Colton and me," she finishes.

*static*

"My team is going to do... Alright I hope. Julia, yeah no way. Lily is super tired, hell she has bags under her eyes, and she snapped at me this morning when I asked if she was alright! Connor definitely won't, and Nathan is injured. As for Randy, Matthew and Evan I hope they participate." Jack says.

END CONFESSIONAL

At the dodgeball court...

The camera shows the Gophers chatting about participants.

"I say we leave Matthew out. How about Ava?" Kendall suggests

"I am captain of my high school dodgeball team," Grayson brags.

"Alright. Ava, Grayson, Evan, Jack and I will participate," Kendall decided.

"Yeah! Go team!" Randy cheers. He turns to look to his right shoulder to reveal Lily had fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Sammy says.

Randy chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll confess to her soon enough," he replies.

With the Killer Bass...

"Can I participate?" Roxy asks.

"No," Autumn deadpans.

"I will," Brent agrees.

"M-Me too," Katy agrees, shocking everyone. Daniel gapes.

(CONFESSIONALS)

"W-Why, I-I..." Daniel stammers

*static*

"Time to put m-myself to the ultimate limit... I hope I impress Daniel, he's a good guy," Katy says.

(END CONFESSIONALS)

On the court were Ava, Grayson, Evan, Jack and Kendall for the Gophers and Brent, Katy, Kyle, Autumn and Chelsea for the Bass.

Once the whistle blew, Ava immediately grabs a ball, hitting Chelsea instantly.

Autumn throws a ball at Grayson, who dodges, hitting Evan in the face instead

"Time to kick ass," Katy whispers, grabbing two balls and throwing them, hitting Ava and Jack

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Did not see that coming," Jack admits.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

Brent grabs a ball and throws it at Grayson, hitting the movie maker in the manhood.

"And the Bass set the score high 1-0!" Chris announces.

The Bass cheer, as Roxy hugs Brent. Without thinking, the two share a kiss, but ultimately realize what they're doing as they part from the kiss, blushing madly.

"Thanks," Brent says.

"A-Anytime," Roxy replies. Why did she always feel nervous around Brent?

"You were amazing out there, Katy," Daniel says shocked

Katy blushes. "Thanks, and I'm sure you'll be great too," she grins

Without thinking and probably because of a weird influence, Daniel and Katy share a quick kiss, before they parted from it, blushing madly

(CONFESSIONAL)

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! I just kissed Katy! I didn't plan on doing so! I did and it is something I'll always remember," Daniel says.

*static*

"I didn't know Daniel was such a romantic, or such a good kisser," Katy says blushing.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

Elsewhere, Randy and Lily were sitting on the dock, staring out at the lake

"It's so beautiful," Lily grins, smiling.

"Of course, not as beautiful as you," Randy replies in a flirtatious tone

Lily blushes. "You are too sweet!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I love you," Randy replies

Lily smiles. "Maybe we're... Meant for each other?"

"That's why I want to tell you something," Randy admits

"What is it?" Lily asks, concerned and confused.

"Lily... I love you. When we first met on the dock, I knew you were the one for me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Randy asks

Lily is smiling, and hugs the guy. "Of course! I love you too!" She exclaims.

Randy smiles, and he and Lily begin making out, not even caring if anyone was watching...

(Back at the dodge ball court...)

"How about Connor, Matthew, Ava, Julia and Jack participate?" Nathan suggests

"Of course," Matthew replies.

With the Bass, they had already chosen Daniel, Colton and Brent to compete... But who else?

"How about Clair? She hasn't done much," Colton says.

Clair grins, and Elizabeth agrees to compete as well.

Once the whistle blows, Matthew throws a ball that hits Clair.

She sighs and sits next to Fionn, who puts a comforting arm around her.

Daniel throws a ball at Jack who catches it.

Angry, Daniel storms off the court. Katy runs after him.

Julia looks at Jack "I know we hate each other but let's team up, and take out Elizabeth and Colton," she says

"How about we go after Brent?" Jack suggests

"That works too," Julia says before taking all the balls and throwing them. Elizabeth is hit in the leg, Colton is hit in the face and Brent is hit in the manhood.

"HA! You suck Bass!" Julia laughs.

Everyone glares at Julia.

(Somewhere else on the island)

"Daniel! Come on! Please? Where are you?" Katy asks

"I'm right here," Daniel replies.

"What happened out there? You can tell me," Katy says.

"Not right now, I want to be alone," Daniel demands

"But..." Katy tries to protest

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Daniel shouts

Katy runs away, crying, as Daniel turns away, disappointed in himself

"What have I done?" He asks himself, slouching against a tree, burying his face in his hands.

(Back at the Dodgeball court)

"How about Randy, Sammy, Lily, Jack and Evan participate?" Matthew says.

"Sure, I don't care," Evan shrugs, like the emo he is.

With the Bass..

"Let me compete!" Lucy exclaims.

"I can too," Brent says.

"Abd me," Roxy replies

"I'll participate," Fionn says

"Why not," Katy says

Once the whistle blows, Katy immediately throws a ball at Evan who dodges

"Top that!" Evan brags.

"Brent, now!" Lucy exclaims.

Brent grabs a ball and throws it at Evan's manhood.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Evan screams, in a high pitched voice like a little girls, as he falls to his knees, clutching his manhood.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Kyle exclaims.

"You don't say," Evan drones, trying to use any bit of strength he had to get to the bleachers

Fionn throws a ball at Jack, who catches it. Fionn sighs and sits next to Clair, who puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jack and Sammy grab two balls, Sammy's ball hit Katy and Roxy but Jack's ball was caught.

Sammy was distracted for a bit causing Lucy to hit Sammy, as the four remaining in the game (Randy, Lily, Brent and Lucy) stood face to face.

Lily and Lucy threw balls but that didn't do much except get them both out.

Randy picked up a ball that felt more like metal than rubber, and threw it at Brent, and the impact was enough to cause Brent to fall to the ground, as he vomits, and then passes out

"BRENT!" Roxy exclaims with worry.

"Oops, I thought a Gopher would be hit with it," Lucy gulps.

Roxy glares at Lucy. "What do you mean?!" She demands.

"As much as I love this drama, Killer Bass, I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony," Chris chuckles.

Roxy cries into Brent's chest, begging him to wake up, as everyone else glares at Lucy

(CONFESSIONALS)

"You know despite Dan yelling at me earlier, I want Lucy gone," Katy admits

*static*

"So I was told what happened after I woke up. Lucy is going down," Brent says.

*static*

"Twice in a row. And it's all Daniel's fault," Lucy says.

*static*

Roxy is seen glaring at the camera indicating she's angry. "Lucy is going DOWN!"

(End confessionals)

(At the campfire ceremony)

The Killer Bass sat on stumps. The front row consisted of Lucy, Chelsea, Brent, Roxy and Colton. The back row consisted of Autumn, Fionn, Clair, Kyle, Elizabeth, and Katy. Daniel was no where in sight.

"You know the drill... And where's Daniel?" Chris demands

"He must've forgotten to come or something," Colton says

"Oh well. First marshmallow goes to... Kyle," Chris reveals as Kyle grabs his marshmallow.

"The next four marshmallows go to... Roxy, Brent, Fionn and Clair!" Chris announces. The four grab their marshmallows

"Next up- Colton, Chelsea, Autumn and Katy!" Chris announces.

The four grab their marshmallows. Katy is shaking in fear in worry Daniel would be eliminated and he wouldn't know.

"And the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Daniel," Chris announces.

Lucy is filled with rage, as she is eliminated

"I'm not too shocked. Metal balls in dodgeball? Not cool," Chris says.

Lucy scowls and storms away

The camera pans to Lucy walking the 'Dock of Shame' and then back to Chris. "The rest of you, you're all safe- for tonight," Chris says.

The Bass leave the campfire without a word.

(In the Woods)

"Daniel?" Colton calls.

"H-Here," Daniel stammers. His lips had turned blue and his eyes were sort of bloodshot from crying. His hair was messy and he had a bruise on his right fist

"You're safe. See you around," Colton hands Daniel his marshmallow and leave. Daniel eats it in one bite, and after Colton leaves, Daniel curls up and falls asleep, not even caring if he went feral.

The camera pans back to Chris. "What a dramatic episode! How many more couples will hook up? What will the next challenge be? Will Daniel turn feral and suck everyone's blood? I certainly think so. But tune in to see who will be eliminated next on Total Dra Island!" Chris exclaims

* * *

Remaining Teams:

Gophers: Randy, Connor, Lily, Sammy, Matthew, Ava, Nathan, Kendall, Evan, Julia, Jack, Grayson

Bass: Brent, Roxy, Kyle, Elizabeth, Fionn, Clair, Daniel, Katy, Autumn, Chelsea, Colton

Voted off: Marcy-Suzanne, Liam, Lucy

Reason: Lucy was an idiot. She was pretty much an Eva copy, but WORSE. Much much worse! Thus it was her time to go.

Vote breakdown:

Daniel: 5 votes (Lucy, Autumn, Fionn, Clair, Chelsea)

Liam: 7 votes (Daniel, Brent, Roxy, Katy, Elizabeth, Kyle, Colton)

RANKINGS

26- Marcy

25- Liam

24- Lucy

So did you figure Lucy would be leaving? If so let me know! ;)

Also Randy and Lily are an official couple! I know it's rushed but I'm so happy about this!

I would also like to announce I have a new cowriter for this story- Shadowking179! Figured I would let you know.

And that's about it! I'll see you all in Not Quite Famous!

Leave a review on who you think is going home next!

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-

(PS Please review, follow and fav)

(PPS let me know your thoughts on individual contestants)

(PPPS Oh and no more going easy on eliminations, I'm going full on fan favorites can be eliminated now... Hehehehehehehehe *evil laugh and smirk* ;P)


	7. Another Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
